


Stay With Me

by nctizenne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, changlix, idk - Freeform, short oneshot, skz - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctizenne/pseuds/nctizenne
Summary: Felix is leaving for Australia, but he hasn't told Changbin yet.... and he's also going to confess his love!





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot!  
> i previously posted this on wattpad (username: nohthanks) and decided to also post it as my first work here ig :)  
> anyway, enjoy!

today.

today is the day he would tell changbin how he feels.

today is the day he would have to leave him behind and not look back.

today...

felix had never felt this sort of thing before; he had never met someone who could make his heart feel like it would suddenly pop right out of his chest, someone who was capable of making him think there was a storm of butterflies swirling around in his stomach.

felix really likes changbin- no, he loves changbin.

he loves the way he raps, his glorious voice, his passion for his music, the deep meanings of it, how he loves strawberries, his cute button nose, his beautiful eyes and lips, the way he smiles at him, how he even manages to make felix a panicked gay. everything about him was perfect and captivated felix.

earlier, felix had texted changbin, telling him to meet him at the park at 11 AM where they had first met.  
yes, it's pretty cheesy, but felix loves cheese.

changbin didn't know he was going to leave, since felix had procrastinated till the day he was supposed to leave for australia to study there for university. felix had pleaded with chan to let him be the one to tell changbin he was leaving but it had been hard keeping a secret from changbin since they always had shared everything with each other, even if it was the most embarassing thing to say in the world. lately, felix had found the need to keep secrets like these because he was afraid it would make changbin feel uncomfortable or make him feel sad. he didn't want his last moments with changbin to be sad ones because he wanted only happy memories for when he feels lonely in australia, so he would remember them much more clearly and so he would be able to come back for changbin even. well, if everything goes as planned.

-

changbin woke up from his deep sleep to 1 missed call and multiple messages all from the same person: lee felix.

"what could he possibly want to talk about now?" he asked himself while arising from his comfy mountain of blankets and duvet.

he checked the messages and tried to get ready as quickly as possible.

-

changbin ran through the park in order to get to felix in time. it was quite cold outside so changbin had decked himself with layers upon layers of clothes.

felix was anxiously checking his watch and frantically looking side to side. "if i don't go now, i would most probably waste time standing around..." he sighed and took off staring at the floor with a sad smile.

"wait, felix!!" changbin grabbed his hand before he could actually leave just like in k-dramas.

the said boy turned around in surprise "changbin?"

"what did you want to talk about? i'm sorry for wasting your time." changbin sort of panted the words out.

"no, it's okay. i just wanted to tell you this..." he paused a little and turned his whole body to face changbin and looked him in the eye. he took a deep breath "... i think i might be in love with you." felix stated with all seriousness. changbin stared at him wide-eyed.

"i have liked you for quite a long time. when i first met you, i felt my heart flutter a little whenever you would talk or smile. it was the first time i had ever had this feeling. i found a lot of your habits adorable and when i learned about you, i wanted to know more and get closer to you. but, i'm leaving for australia soon. to be more specific, my flight is at 5 pm but i'm going to the airport at 2:30 PM... i'd love it if you would care to join me to enjoy my last moments in south korea for a while." the blonde-haired offered with a hopeful smile.

honestly, changbin had shed a few tears at felix's heartwarming confession (which had also caused felix to sob a little).  
he nodded rapidly wiping away a stray tear off his cheek. "but first, i have my own confession... i love you too. i've loved you all this time and i'll love you till the end of time too. what i'm saying is that i'll love you no matter the distance, even if you forget me my feelings won't change... i have one thing i want to ask of you; will you be my boyfriend?"

now he was sure he was in love.

felix was speechless after his beloved's own confession. he never thought changbin would love him the way he loves changbin. And to top it all off, changbin had been the one to initiate and ask him out! felix was fanboying on the inside.

"yes, yes, yes! i would never refuse an offer like this." the australian replied with enthusiasm.

"perfect, i wouldn't know what to do with the ticket to australia i have if you were to refuse." the shorter of the two grinned.

felix could feel his jaw drop.

"you- what?! seriously?!" felix exclaimed. oh what a glorious day it was.

"yep." he dragged out the 'y' "chan told me about you leaving a week prior because he was worried about you. i booked a flight for the empty seat next to your's and pretty much packed all the things i wanted to bring. my suitcases are all ready to be taken to australia."

if it was even possible, felix's jaw dropped even lower. "what about your house?"

"don't worry, remember my parents are living there for now?" changbin chuckled and shut his mouth for him.

"so, let's go to my house first and get the bags ready?" he stuck out his hand for felix.

"of course." felix accepted. "you do know that you're absolutely amazing, right?"

"yes, and that's a fact." the whipped boy gave a soft smile and the other gave him a smile and kissed his cheek softly in return.


End file.
